Session 12 Recap
Session 12 - Pushy Rangers, Torn Cloaks and Dwarven Kegs ' ' 10xp Characters present. *Dandy *Goldie Locations *Willow Hill NPC’s Dhojnit - Male Dwarf from the Rangers Guild. Goanna Mount. Lokkuri - Female Dwarf from the Rangers guild. Mole/Armadillo Mount. ''' '''The Session *After Dandy has had enough sleep to catch up from his all nighter, she is joined by Goldie for lunch. They go into further detail about the information and prophecies they have and continue to lay out a theory of people and places they need to see. *Dandy suggests to the leatherworker that they promote the new turtle-cloaks by associating them with the Kings new changes in behaviour. Goldie spreads this idea around town and before the leatherworker has any more of the cloaks ready people are getting excited about buying them. (The Shirt vendor seems displeased about all of this) *Lord Quint is seen around town showing off the first completed cloak, boosting it’s prestige. *Dandy adopts a disguise to move freely about the town. *While they are close to the town square they spy two dwarves walking in (one accompanied by a huge Goanna). They have armor and weapons and have an icon printed onto their chests (later discovered to be an eye over a mountain - the symbol of the Dwarven Rangers Guild - one of the 10 guilds that rules dwarven society). *The dwarves push past the throng of turtle visitors and past the local town guards to make it to the front and see the Turtle King. The male Dwarf (later introduced as Dhojnit) engages Dandy (still in disguise) in conversation while the Female (Lokkuri) touches the turtles nose and seems to communicate with it on some level. *The Dhonjnit explains they heard about the Giant animal and came to investigate for themselves. They make it clear they don’t mean to capture or slay the tortoise# *Lokkuri (speaking only in Dwarvish, until addressing Dandy directly, much later) explains to her companion that she senses the Turtle Kings emotions, and that it feels like Dandy is family. *As Dandy starts to move away from the TK (Turtle King) it starts to follow Dandy. No one has seen it move away from it’s spot since it arrived so the sudden movement alarms everyone. *Dandy jumps onto the back of TK and takes her disguise off, revealing herself.The Dwarves are now VERY keen to understand whatever Dandy knows about the Tortoise and insist on going for drinks. *Goldie (for reasons I don’t recall) Decides to sneak away to the leatherworkers shop and try and steal the prototype cloak. She gets noticed and tries to do a grab n run, but the apprentices act quickly and manage to wrestle it away from her. It gets torn in the process (split along the seems where hood and cloak connect). *Dandy and the Dwarves pass the leatherworkers hut along the way and Dandy get’s side tracked showing the apprentices how to improve the design and fix the tear (need to strengthen that seem). *The Leatherworker returns and hands a bag of money to Dandy for her share of the cloak orders. Any future payments will be sent to her family home. *Goldie goes to hiding at their stable, and finds the mole-mount half buried in the ground freaking out the other horses. *Dandy and Goldie regroup and meet the 2 dwarves at the VERY overpacked local inn. The Dwarves have brought their own travel keg and are offering very potent drinks to Dandy, who is getting drunk. *They have a conversation, while Dandy gets more intoxicated and more chatty. However she manages to not tell them what they want, just talking and talking around the subject and making the dwarves get increasingly agitated. *They talk about what they suspect of the tortoise- it might be ‘One of those Giant creatures from the Elf lands that the elf legends talk of’ *The dwarves want to know what the connection is between TK and her, but she wont give that up. *Goldie eavesdrops on Lokkuri talking Dwarven to her companion and learns that the female Dwarf has met Dandy’s dad. *Eventually Dandy ends up VERY inebriated and Goldie can barely control her laughter over the situation, so she steps outside. *Lokkuri talks in common to Dandy and says flat out, she has met Chance and if Dandy tells them what they want to know, she’ll tell Dandy all about it. *Dandy says ‘Well isn’t that interesting’ (or something to that effect) and passes out from the drink. #Clarification: Turtle King is a giant TORTOISE. That is, he has huge feet and not fins and is not an amphibian. The name Turtle King was settled on by uneducated locals, and it has stuck even though they have now been corrected many times.